


Better or Worse

by SerMisty



Series: PolyPearls [19]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: ALSO Human!Yellow is black and Human!Blue is indian sorry I don't make the rules, Blue Pearl is mute, F/F, Highschool AU, Multi, Polyamory, SO MANY HEADCANONS HERE OMG, White Pearl Theory, discussions about feelings, headcanon: Yellow loves B movies, hell yeah I'm the Mother of Polypearls it's my duty to write the much needed highschool au, mentions of phisical abuse, rate T because human!yellow swears, yeah YD still sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerMisty/pseuds/SerMisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl has to come to terms with the fact that she's in love with her two best friends. At the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better or Worse

**Author's Note:**

> [anonymous asked:   
> Can I prompt you a polypearls human au? Any kind of au, lots of fluff] 
> 
> Alright so this has been sitting in my askbox for AGES, but it's finally here. Fluff, as anon requested, but also a little of introspection and thoughts about one's feelings.   
> Also, the Highschool AU we needed to officially make this a fandom, I'd say. 
> 
> (Now I go to sleep because tomorrow I have the first day of my finals. Wish me luck!) 
> 
> Enjoy!

_What’s worse than having a crush?_

A lot of things, actually. That was a stupid question. She could have gotten a bad grade or been reprimanded by a teacher or beaten up by that Jasper girl who liked fights a bit too much. She could have been at home, in general, and her mother could have been asking how the _perfect_ day of her perfect daughter had gone – really, she had a long list of things that were worse than having a silly, silly crush. 

«White?» 

Shaking her head and coming – _falling_ – back to reality, Pearl blinked a few times before she realized where she was: sitting at the lunch table, her lunch bag still closed in front of her, next to her two friends who incidentally were the ones that triggered her question and the consequential train of thoughts.   
They stared at her, one at each side, confused and a little worried. Pearl coughed. 

«Don’t call me that».   
«Oh, so you get to call us Yellow and Blue and we can’t call you White? Not fair». 

She could have been still head over heels for Rose. God. That was terrifying. She could have been staring at her and Greg from behind a corner, like a stalker, praying that things could just go back to normal, that she didn’t have to be so stupidly jealous, begging Rose to take her back because she could do it, she _could_ , she understood that she loved more than one person at a time and she was okay with it, _she was_ –

Yeah. That would have been definitely worse. 

«If I recall correctly» all those images had flashed in front of her eyes in seconds, so she was ready to answer right after Yellow closed her mouth, «you two are the ones who started using those pet-names for each other. I’m just fueling the tradition».   
«Then you should get into the tradition too and let us call you White» Yellow retorted. «After all, look at you. You’re _pale_ ».   
«I thought the names came from the commonest color of your outfits. Because if they come from the skin, you should not be called Yellow-»   
«Just try and finish that sentence, you racist asshole». 

Pearl couldn’t help but smile, playful and amused, as Yellow rolled her eyes. In any other context, she would have never even thought of making such a joke, but Yellow knew her well enough to know that she would have stabbed with her skilled fencing moves whoever had dared to say something about the color of their skin. Or anything else about them, really. 

Blue knew that too, and as if she could read her mind, she chose that moment to reach Pearl’s hand with hers and gently squeeze. Pearl turned around to look at her, to meet her quiet smile that had always been able to say more than Pearl’s lectures and Yellow’s complaints put together.   
Blue then pointed at her lunch bag and motioned with her hands. Her movements were sweet and quick – but Pearl had learned the whole ASL manual in two nights; Blue’s silent words were no secret for her. 

«I’m fine» she answered, and she accompanied her voice with the translation in sign language. Even if Blue could hear perfectly, she still found it more considerate. «Just not very hungry».   
«You’re never hungry» Yellow noticed, biting down on her apple. «If you could live without food at all, you probably would».   
«Don’t talk while you’re eating».   
«Jeez, mum». 

Yellow nudged her with her shoulder, and Pearl did the same, both of them smirking. Blue covered her mouth to hide a soundless giggle.   
Pearl raised her eyes, meeting the cold stare of the clock on the opposite side of room. 

«It’s almost time to go back to class» she informed.   
«And there we go separate ways, again» Yellow sighed dramatically as she got up, still grinning. «Star-crossed lovers, we are. Romeo and Juliet».   
«We’re three».   
«Romeo, Juliet and Juliet’s girlfriend». 

And just as she said that, not to brag, just because it was appropriate, she walked towards Blue, who had got up herself, grabbed her arm and kissed her. 

Pearl felt–

– _jealous_ – 

– no, no, she felt _warm_. But also a little cold. In the back of her mind, the reminder itched. 

Blue was Yellow’s girlfriend.   
And Yellow was Blue’s girlfriend. 

And she knew. Nobody better than her knew. She had been so happy when they had finally gotten together, after years of clear sexual tension – but then again, she was with Rose at the time, she was happy about everything.   
Now, it _itched_.   
To be fair, it itched when she was with Rose, too. Just a little. Easy to scratch away. Easier than it was now. 

«Lost in thoughts twice in ten minutes? There must be something big going on in your head». 

Yellow’s voice brought her back at the table again. Blue put one hand on her shoulder, worried, and Pearl touched it with hers and reassured her with a smile.   
Yellow, holding Blue’s other hand, winked as they walked away. 

«See you later, White».   
«See you later». 

Once they were out of sight, Pearl hid her face in her hands and sighed heavily. 

_What’s worse than having a crush?_

Having two. 

 

*** 

What Pearl wanted was to understand what she was feeling. What Pearl _didn’t_ want was to think about her feelings.   
There was an obvious problem there. 

She laid on the bed of her room, hands rested on her belly, staring at the ceiling. 

She had a crush on Blue. That bit was clear, and not unexpected, because Blue seemed to be made to be loved: so gentle, so kind, so innocent but mischievous when she wanted to be, so beautiful – _her eyes_ , god, and she knew; why else would she hide them behind her bangs? 

But Pearl also had a crush on Yellow. That bit was less clear and more surprising, since their personalities often clashed against each other. Most of the time, and usually with strangers, Yellow acted like a narcissistic, spoiled, malicious annoying rascal, but Pearl knew better: Pearl knew how sweet, caring and fragile Yellow could be. And the fact that she had to work to discover it – Pearl _loved_ it. 

She sighed again. 

Of course, she had to go and crush on both of her friends, who were also in a relationship together, _simultaneously_. Because apparently she was a grade A student, but not a very smart person. 

What would Rose have thought? 

Rose would have been happy for her, naturally. Ecstatic, like always. But Pearl couldn’t help but feel guilty, hypocrite, especially since the reason they broke up was because she couldn’t stand her other lover, that idiotic musician and his van, Greg Universe. 

To be fair, Rose was the one who broke up with her. Because, she said, it was clear that Pearl couldn’t bear the situation anymore, and that it was only hurting her.   
It was true. But Pearl would have stayed. Pearl would have done anything for Rose – even getting in one of the worst fight with Yellow. 

She shivered at the memory. How _angry_ Yellow was. She said that her life had become centered only around Rose and that she had to stop, because Rose was older, because Rose was troubles, because if Rose had told her to jump she would have done it, and if she had told her to start a revolution she would have.   
They had yelled at each other. Pearl had said things she didn’t think, and so had Yellow. If it hadn’t been for Blue, Pearl didn’t know how it would have ended. 

When Rose broke up with her, Pearl expected Yellow to snort and comment “I told you so”. She didn’t. She was the one carrying the bag of ice cream when she and Blue appeared at her front door. She had brought her own copy of _“The Lonely Blade IV”_. Pearl hated that movie. Too unrealistic. She loved watching it with them. 

Pearl sighed. She closed her eyes, trying to relax. 

Rose had used that word only once, when she explained it. Polyamory. Pearl had understood, and Pearl was okay with it, for real – she wasn’t jealous of Rose’s other lovers, she just really couldn’t stand Greg. 

She chewed on her bottom lip. She felt her stomach clench, and not only because she hadn’t eaten anything that morning. 

Alright, so maybe she _was_ jealous. Yellow had been right since the start. Her attraction to Rose, her _need_ of Rose had definitely made her possessive. But Rose had never shown real interest in anybody else, just little flirts that only made her come back to Pearl with more kindness and affection.   
Until Greg, of course. And Greg had made her jealous, and bitter, and _horribly_ jealous. As much as she didn’t like it, it was useless to deny it. There was no sense in faking to be the perfect girl her mother wished she was. 

_Her mother_. God, stars, and everything in between. What would her mother have said? She didn’t even know she liked girls. It was out of her comprehension. Everything her mother cared about were her _perfect_ house and her _perfect_ appearance and her _perfect_ daughter with her _perfect_ grades and her _perfect_ fencing skills. She wasn’t even sure she cared about the daughter part at all – only the perfect part. 

She knew nothing about her relationship with Rose and the way it ended, and she surely didn’t need to know that she had a crush on both of her best friends. It was far away from her concept of perfection. 

(Pearl wondered why she couldn’t be like her friend Garnet, who had two mothers who loved her and didn’t want to be in a relationship with anyone. Everything seemed so easy). 

The sudden buzz of her phone, abandoned on the bed next to her, made her jump. She grabbed it and smiled when she saw the name on the screen. 

 

**Blue (8:17 pm)**   
U busy? :) 

 

Pearl felt a familiar and relaxing warm in her chest, and mentally slapped herself for it.   
She was hopeless. 

 

**Pearl (8:17)**   
No, I was just dozing off. What are you doing? 

**Blue (8:18)**   
Finished ballet lesson.   
Raining. 

 

Weirdly enough, Blue didn’t like to text much. Pearl and Yellow were probably the only two people she texted to, proof of how special they were to her. Her messages were always as direct and concise as possible. 

 

**Pearl (8:18)**   
Do you have an umbrella? 

**Blue (8:18)**   
No. 

**Pearl (8:18)**  
Do you need a ride home? 

**Blue (8:19)**   
Called Yellow. :) 

**Pearl (8:19)**   
And she’s late, I bet. 

**Blue (8:19)**   
Yes. 

 

Pearl shook her head in affection. She was in the middle of writing her snarky answer about Yellow being always late, when Blue texted again. 

 

**Blue (8:20)**   
I’m worried for her. 

 

That immediately caught Pearl’s attention. She sat up, leaning against the headboard, and frowned. 

 

**Pearl (8:20)**   
Why? 

**Blue (8:21)**   
Had big bruise on the shoulder.   
Another on the hip.   
Won’t tell me how she got them. 

 

Pearl bit her lip, still frowning. A long breath escaped through her nose. Her stomach clenched again. 

 

**Pearl (8:22)**   
Do you think…?

**Blue (8:22)**   
Yes. 

**Pearl (8:22)**   
She said her mother had stopped. 

**Blue (8:22)**   
Lied. 

 

Of course she had. Yellow hated to show any kind of weakness, and hated to be considered a victim. The first time they discovered about her bruises, she dismissed them with such an articulate bunch of excuses that Pearl almost believed her. And even when excuses weren’t possible anymore and she had to admit the truth, she still didn’t want any kind of help.   
She was fine, she said, she just had an argument with her mother. 

That wasn’t exactly what Pearl would call _an argument_. 

Yellow tried to avoid the topic when she could, but Blue and Pearl had become skilled in noticing those shirts with puffy shoulders and those jeans a little too long. How come Pearl hadn’t seen anything strange in these days? She should have.   
Her phone buzzed again in her hand. 

 

**Blue (8:29)**   
Sorry.   
Did I upset u? 

 

Realizing that she had spent more than five minutes immobile, staring at the void, Pearl hurried to write an answer. 

 

**Pearl (8:29)**   
No, no!   
I mean, yes. But I’m glad you told me.   
Do you want me to talk to her? 

**Blue (8:30)**   
She won’t tell u. 

**Pearl (8:30)**   
I can try. 

**Blue (8:30)**   
Will get mad. 

 

Blue was right, as always. If Yellow were to know that Blue told her, she would have taken her questions as an intervention and Pearl would have only succeeded in making her angry. They needed to take Yellow by her good side if they wanted to help her. 

 

**Blue (8:31)**   
Didn’t mean to upset u.   
Just wanted u to know.   
Needed to tell u. 

 

Pearl couldn’t help but smile. She could almost see Blue in her cute dress, the bag with the ballet’s suit on her shoulders, waiting for Yellow under the rain as she texted. Her hair were probably soaked, her bangs all sticky on her forehead, maybe she could have seen her eyes. Her feet must have been cold.   
She hoped Yellow arrived soon. So that they both could look out for each other.   
She wished she was there, too. 

 

**Pearl (8:32)**   
It’s fine.   
We’re going to help her.   
And you know you can tell me everything. 

**Blue (8:32)**   
I know.   
<3 

 

That little heart made Pearl’s chest flutter.   
It wasn’t the right time, but it fluttered all the same. 

But how was she supposed to answer that? With another heart? Yes, of course, they were friends – but was it the right thing to do, in her situation? Why wasn’t there a manual of instructions for that?   
Thankfully, the buzz of her phone informed her that she didn’t have to think of an answer. 

 

**Blue (8:33)**   
Wanna come over tomorrow? :)   
Home alone.   
Yellow picks the movie. 

 

It wasn’t unusual for Blue to be home alone. Her mother had always so many things to do, there were days in which Blue didn’t see or hear from her until late night. And even when she was there, she didn’t pay Blue much attention. Sometimes she seemed to forget completely that she was there, that she had a daughter.   
And still, Blue’s smile rarely faded. 

So strong, that little one. 

So strong, the both of them. 

 

**Pearl (8:34)**   
Sure! :)   
I’ll be there at 4, as usual.   
But please, don’t let Yellow pick the movie. She has awful tastes. Do you remember Sharknado? 

 

She could picture Blue’s little giggle. She felt warm at the idea. 

 

**Blue (8:34)**   
True.   
She’s here.   
With umbrella.   
See u tomorrow :)   
<3 

 

Another heart. Pearl’s chest fluttered again, automatically. Her fingers hesitated. 

 

**Pearl (8:35)**   
<3 

 

It felt – _easy_ to type. It felt right.   
_Right_.   
What did right mean? 

_What’s worse than having a crush?_

Pearl sighed again, bumping the back of her head against the headboard. 

 

*** 

 

« _Fuck_ you, _fuck_ this game and fuck your Draw Four!»   
«It’s all strategy».   
«Strategy my ass, you’re just lucky!» 

Yellow threw her cards in the air and crossed her arms, pouting. Pearl hid a smirk behind the cards she was holding, rolling her eyes. Blue, the only one between the three who was sitting, legs crossed, on the bed, giggled. 

«Sore loser» Pearl whispered, lowering her hands that much that she needed to show her little grin.   
«This game is stupid anyway».   
«It wasn’t stupid when you were winning». 

Blue put her cards next to her on the bed and gestured a sentence that was the exact repetition of Pearl’s first comment.   
Yellow hissed. 

«Stop smiling, you. You have even more cards than I do». 

That was true, but Blue didn’t care about winning. She only wanted to have fun – and Pearl was sure that most of her pleasure came from watching her and Yellow fight over something as simple as a card game.   
Blue leaned over to kiss Yellow’s pout away, and she succeeded, like always. 

The back of Pearl’s mind itched, again.   
Not with jealousy, no – she _wanted_ them to kiss like that.   
She wanted to kiss them, too. 

She raised her hands, hiding behind the cards. 

Stupid, hopeless, pathetic. Hypocrite. 

Greedy, too. Couldn’t she have settled with just one crush? 

Yellow got up from the floor and broke the kiss with just little less disappointment than Blue. 

«Alright, I concede victory» she granted between her teeth. «But we’re going to watch _Hard Ticket to the Hawaii_ tonight. I already put the streaming on». 

Pearl groaned loudly. 

«No, please» she whined. «You win. Just don’t choose the movie».   
«If I win, I get to choose the movie» Yellow winked.   
«That’s cheating and you know it».   
«I’m going downstairs to get the popcorn. Don’t start watching without me».   
«Hard to resist» Pearl rolled her eyes. Snickering, Yellow disappeared out of the door. 

Blue covered her mouth to hide her laugh. She was about to get up and help Pearl pick up the cards, but Pearl stopped her by raising one hand. 

«Don’t worry. I’ve got it». 

Blue let her. Legs crossed on the bed, no shoes, she bounced on the mattress a little while Pearl put all the cards away – the same colors went together, it had to be _perfect_. 

Damn it. 

She picked up for last the cards on the bed. Blue gently held her wrist once her hand was close enough, and then gestured quickly.   
Pearl hesitated just a second. She smiled. 

«Of course I’m fine» she assured, picking up the last cards and carefully putting them back in the deck. «I’m just tired. I stayed up until late night to study». 

That was a half-truth, if she had to be completely honest. She had studied for a while, but then her thoughts had started wandering on her feelings again and she had gone to bed without having completed much.   
She needed to get over this as soon as possible. 

Blue didn’t appear to be convinced by her answer. She quietly pulled her down, and Pearl ended up sitting right next to her. Blue crouched closer, resting her head on Pearl’s shoulder.   
Suddenly embarrassed – oh, she was _hopeless_ – Pearl’s eyes fluttered around, ending up on the stamp of the _Om_ on the opposite wall.   
It was a mantra from Blue’s religion, or something like that. She had to admit, she didn’t remember the explanation very well – all she remembered was Yellow shrugging and commenting “I only know about the Yin and Yang thing” which had earned her an offended slap on the back of the head from Blue, because that was Chinese, not Indian. She had laughed for three minutes straight. They still joked about that. 

Her chest quivered a little at the memory as she tried to suppress a laugh. Blue noticed, but didn’t shift from her position, instead dragged Pearl’s attention back to her with a gentle tug at her shirt. She complimented Pearl’s hard work through her hands. 

«You’re just the cutest, do you know it?» Pearl smiled. «And you’re also terrible at these games. You had some very good cards, why didn’t you use them?» 

Pearl felt Blue’s head on her shoulder shake with a silent laugh. She looked carefully at her hands when she answered. 

«No, that’s not the spirit of the game! You _have_ to block us and make us pick cards. Just watch me and Yellow – I thought she was about to kill me when I used that Draw Four». 

Blue giggled. She then pulled away from Pearl’s shoulder, and before Pearl could even start to miss the faint weight, she enclosed her hand in a soft grip and guided her towards her face.   
Pearl blinked. 

«What are you-?» 

Pearl’s breath died in her throat when Blue brought her fingers to brush against her bangs, and then to raise them slowly. 

It was so rare to see Blue’s eyes directly. It was a gift she granted to only two people – Yellow and her – and only in special occasions. It was Blue’s own special act of intimacy, and Pearl’s heart skipped a beat. 

She was so lost in Blue’s cerulean eyes that she almost didn’t realize that Blue had moved forward to kiss her. 

She didn’t register what was happening, at first. Soft lips against her own, moving slowly, hesitant, maybe scared. And then her own lips responding, shaking a little, just as hesitant, tasting what was being offered – Blue’s lips tasted of sweetness and kindness and skies, if all of those things ever had a taste. 

«Hell, I leave you two for one minute and I lose all the fun». 

Pearl jerked away from Blue and back to reality with a jump that almost made her fall from the bed. She got up, stumbled to keep standing. Blue bit her slightly swollen lip and turned around. 

Pearl had no idea of what to say. Yellow stood in the doorway, bowl of popcorns in her hands, one eyebrow raised. 

She had seen.   
She had seen Pearl kissing her girlfriend, and clearly enjoying it. 

She thought she would have preferred to be killed during the card match. 

Panic rouse in Pearl’s chest. This was all her fault. Blue kissed her – but _why_ did Blue kiss her? – but if she hadn’t developed her hopeless crushes, now she wouldn’t be in that situation.   
She wouldn’t have let Blue and Yellow ruin their relationship because of her. She refused. 

«I’m sorry» she busted out. «I was the one to kiss her. Please, I’m-»   
«I still have a very good sight, White. And you are a terrible liar». 

How long had she been standing here, exactly? 

Pearl’s face was still a mask of worry, but she couldn’t help but frown a little: Yellow sounded everything but angry. There was even a hint of amusement in her voice.   
She put the bowl of popcorn on the bed, next to Blue. She smirked – _smirked!_

«Honestly, I’m surprised it took you so long». 

Yellow had many qualities, and surely making Pearl feel completely lost was one of them.   
Pearl’s head started spinning. 

«I’m confused» she admitted, voice low and hoarse. 

Yellow raised one eyebrow again. 

«Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed Blue’s crystal clear crush on you, please» she replied. «You are her favorite subject of conversation». 

Pearl was so baffled that she didn’t realize what Blue’s hands were saying until Yellow responded, crossing her arms. 

« _Excuse you_ , I am a lot more subtle about it. I don’t start _jumping_ every time I talk about my crush». 

Pearl shook her head. It felt dizzy anyway. 

«I am even more confused» she confessed. 

Yellow snorted. 

«Seriously, White? Do I need to spell it for you?» she rolled her eyes. «We have a crush on you, dumbass. Just as much as you have a crush on us. You know, I am aware that I have a great ass, you don’t need to check it every time I walk away». 

Pearl’s cheeks grew ten times redder. Blue sighed and shook her head in resignation. 

«You’re not-» Pearl mumbled, still confused, still embarrassed, still trembling. «You’re not angry about the kiss?»   
«If I’m angry that you kissed my girlfriend? No» Yellow shrugged. «But am I angry because she got to kiss you first? Yes. And I’m going to have to fix it». 

Pearl only half-registered Blue trying to grab Yellow’s wrist to stop her, maybe realizing that she was being too straightforward. Yellow fled from her touch and walked towards Pearl with confidence, stopping in front of her and putting her hands on her shoulders. 

And as much as Pearl wanted it, wanted Yellow to move just that inch closer and kiss her, she closed her eyes and whispered: «Stop». 

Yellow, lips so close she could feel the ghostly touch, did.   
Blue lowered her head, behind them. Her smile was little and slightly cautious, but it was there.   
Yellow drew away with a disappointed snap of her tongue – and Pearl _shivered_. 

«What is it?» she asked. Caring, even if she tried to hide it.   
«I’m just – I’m confused» Pearl replied. Her hands finally moved from her stiff sides, ran up to cover her face «I’m _confused_ , Yellow. How are we supposed to do this?»   
«Well, if we just push our lips together, it should do the trick».   
«I meant _this_ » Pearl gestured around, pointing at the three of them, and she tried her best to sound annoyed but couldn’t help the small giggle that escaped her mouth. If Yellow was trying to relax her, it was slowly working. «I mean – Rose too – She – It didn’t work out». 

Yellow shrugged. 

«Well, of course. That Universe dude was a man. You don’t dig that». 

Blue, behind her, reached out for her wrist and pulled it. Yellow turned around, meeting her severe glare, and sighed. 

«What? It’s the truth» she turned to Pearl again. «And anyway, fuck Rose. I never liked her. She and her _environmentally friendly_ shit were going to put you in trouble one day». 

Blue rolled her eyes and let go of her wrist, knowing that her efforts to teach Yellow the art of tact were useless. She had to take the matter in her own hands – quite literally.   
She got up, gently but firming pushing Yellow aside. Pearl, in front of her, was blushing and scratching the back of her head, avoiding eye contact.   
Blue reached out for her shoulder softly, the faint touch was enough for Pearl to turn and look at her. 

She gestured slowly, giving her time to translate. She smiled reassuringly.   
Pearl nodded lightly. 

«I know that it was different» she murmured. «The point is not Rose. It’s that I’m – scared. What if we don’t work out? I don’t want to lose you too».   
«That’s bullshit» Yellow replied, loud and clear. «You’re not going to lose us. And we’re going to work out perfectly, if you stop making a fuss out of it». 

She hadn’t even closed her mouth when Blue nudged her, scolding her silently. Turning to Pearl again, a sweet, sweet smile on her face, she did the same she had done before: taking Pearl’s hand in hers, she guided it to raise the bangs from her forehead.   
Pearl’s fingers shivered at the bliss, again. Lost in Blue’s eyes – and she noticed, with the corner of hers, that Yellow had slightly shifted to get a glance, too – she almost didn’t register her gestures. 

She smiled, tentatively at first. Blue repeated the same words, and her smile grew more confident. 

«Alright. I guess we can try». 

Yellow gasped, in between from surprised and offended. 

«For real? I said basically the _exact same thing_. How come nobody ever listens to me?» 

Pearl couldn’t refrain a smirk. 

«Because you’re a bitch, Yellow». 

Blue’s eyes, now free from her bangs, widened in surprise. Yellow’s did too, and the grin on her face was instantaneous. 

«You actually swore» she said. «I’ll have to admit I’m in love with you, now. No more excuses. I owe you a kiss».   
«Weren’t you already going to kiss me before?»   
«Details, details». 

Pearl felt Blue’s head resting on her shoulder, but didn’t see her, because her eyes closed the moment Yellow’s lips touched hers.   
She didn’t feel weird, or unsettled. Just right. 

She wasn’t going to lose them.   
And they could work out.   
There wasn’t really much to change between them – apart for more kisses. And she could grew used to that.   
They could work out. 

She smiled against Yellow’s lips. 

_What’s better than having a crush?_

Having two.   
Definitely having two.

**Author's Note:**

> (okay, there are SO many headcanons on mine in here and so many things I left hanging... I'm not saying that I will probably write a chapter 2 after my finals but that's exactly what I'm saying)


End file.
